When in Need
by melness0128
Summary: An A/B/O college AU in which Alexa goes into heat in the middle of the courtyard.
1. Chapter 1

This fic was originally written last year and since reposted. This fic is an Alpha/Beta/Omega AU so if that causes questions just let me know, I'd be happy to answer them.

* * *

Alexa was halfway between her dorm room and the library when it hit her like a physical force punching her in the gut and twisting so hard that she stumbled. She'd been feeling a little off for a few days now; nauseous, tired and quick to snap but she'd attributed it to the stress of finals and the lack of sleep. Considering the fact that she'd been on cycle inhibitors for years now the last thing Alexa expected was to go into heat. The first crushing blow of arousal had nearly driven Alexa to her knees. The second wave set fire to her insides like the very blood in her veins had turned to lava and this time she did fall to the ground, a pained gasp escaping her lips.

The faint breeze that ruffled her hair was a sweet relief to her overheated body but she also knew that it would spread her scent faster and farther. She knew she had to get back to her dorm or every unmated Alpha on campus would be on her. If she just got back to the room everything would be fine, she'd ride this thing out over the weekend and be right as rain by Monday morning.

She struggled to her feet, her muscles feeling like they'd tear clean through at any moment. Every step Alexa took across the quad felt like a mile, her chest felt constricted and she could barely breathe. Though she kept pushing forward through sheer force of will her dorm building seemed to be getting farther and farther away. Her backpack felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and her clothes felt oddly tight, like hands squeezing and pinching her all over. She was gasping for breath and drenched with sweat when she fell to her knees, bowing under the weight of her pack and landing face first on the concrete; again that gnawing twisting pain ripping apart her insides. Alexa had heard about how horrible a heat could be but she had never expected to experience it herself, she'd always been on the inhibitors. She didn't know any Alpha's personally and had no back up plan whatsoever. She'd never even tried to meet an Alpha for situations such as this, she'd always just trusted in the science of her medication. Now she felt like the world's biggest dumbass for not having a backup plan.

Her scent would have reached some of the dorms by now and every second that passed the more likely it became that someone would find her. The pain wasn't the only product of the heat, oh no. Going into heat sent an Omega into an uncontrollable state of arousal, readying them to be mounted. She could feel her juices squishing around inside her panties as she started to crawl the last fifty feet towards her building, not even having the strength to stand, her backpack lay abandoned behind her.

That was when Alexa caught whiff of it, the scent of two males – Alpha's and of arousal that was not her own. Her pussy clenched tightly at the Alpha scent and a new wave of pain and arousal washed over her, causing her body to release another flood of wetness in anticipation of the knotting to come. She heard them next, the heavy footfalls moving quickly towards her and Alexa started to panic, could feel it filling her throat and blurring her vision. She knew what they would do if they caught up with her and the most disturbing part about it was that she would let them. Regardless of if she didn't _want_ these men her body was programmed to want them and during a heat she psychically _needed_ them. How did you fight your own biological makeup? They'd use her up and every stroke would kill her a little inside. Her dorm was only twenty feet away now and she was starting to think that maybe she could make it to the dorm when they caught up with her; two pairs of black boots coming into her vision.

"Look at what we have here Viktor, a pretty little Omega in heat. Right in the middle of the quad wrapped up nice and shiny and set here right in front of us, like a gift from God."

The man - _Viktor_ grabbed her by her blue and blonde hair and yanked up until she was eye level with their crotches, they were already hard just from her scent. The sight of their cocks pressed against tight leather pants, their masculine scent and Viktor's tight grip on her hair caused her body to respond, wrenching a moan from her as her body went tight in anticipation and Alexa felt so ashamed. She didn't want this. She barely knew these men.

Looking past the dicks she stared into the faces of the two men who had found her. Konnor and Viktor, best friends who had a reputation for starting fights and _finishing_ them. They were harsh, violent men who had no regard for other people's wellbeing. As far as how bad things could have gone, this was definitely the worst case scenario. Alexa didn't think she could possibly be more screwed. Not until they _actually_ started screwing her that is.

Viktor, the one with the long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, took a deep breath nostrils flaring as he scented her and he smiled down cruelly at Alexa's obvious discomfort with his sampling of her. Her already flushed face became even redder as she blushed. She knew they could smell her wetness underneath the smell of her heat.

"She smells like heaven. Let's take her back to the room and have some fun." He said with an ominous smirk.

That evil smirk is what triggered whatever was left of Alexa's self-preservation. If Konnor and Viktor were able to get her alone somewhere who knew if she'd ever make it back, it wasn't uncommon for Alpha's to use Omega's so hard and so brutally that they'd die from the trauma. She knew she had to fight back but her body was programmed not to fight back and overriding all her natural instincts would be extremely difficult, if not impossible. It would take every bit of her - emotionally, physically and spiritually.

Viktor yanked her to her feet and started pulling her after him. Alexa stumbled the first few steps before going limp in his grasp. They'd have to drag her because no way would she willingly walk away with them.

That was fine by him apparently and drag her he did, tearing her blue and silver tutu and her white tights to shreds in the process. She tried to kick and twist around to fight him but her body was weak and she felt like she was no longer in control of it and she never moved at all.

"Konnor!" Viktor called out. "Come help me carry this bitch. She might be small but she's nothing but dead weight and heavy as hell."

Konnor came then lifting Alexa by her right arm and wrapping it around his shoulders, Viktor did the same with her left and they continued dragging her across the quad. Somewhere along the way she'd lost one of her shoes.

If anyone did happen upon them they'd take one whiff of Alexa, smell her heat and assume that she was being taken care of. No one would even bat an eye, she was sure. A tear slid down her cheek as she resigned herself to her fate. She'd undoubtedly be raped tonight but with what she knew of the sadistic nature of her snatchers she wondered if she'd even survive it at all.

* * *

 **A/N:** Like it? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Baron had been out on his nightly walk around campus when he'd smelled her; rain and honeysuckle and pure sweetness. An Omega was in heat and from the intensity of the scent not that far from him. It was obviously someone on campus. His body reacted immediately, heart pumping his blood through his veins faster, all of that extra blood heading straight to his dick.

Without even realizing it Baron had begun following his nose across the quad and towards G Building, diverting from his usual path. About halfway across the quad he found a pink, butterfly covered backpack on the ground and not that much farther ahead of him two men dragging someone between them and heading opposite Building G to Building C.

Baron, like any other sane person would have assumed these men were her go to's, the Alpha's she called when she was in heat, and that they were taking her somewhere to help her through it. He would have believed that, if not for the smell of fear that was also coming off of them and the discarded backpack. Grabbing it up and slinging it over his shoulder he took off after the group to investigate things for himself.

Alexa heard the other footsteps approaching and started to stir against her captors. If someone was coming maybe she could get them to help her. She planted her feet underneath her and wrenched herself backwards, breaking Konnor and Viktor's hold on her and struggling to keep her balance. She turned around and took a few stumbling steps forward until she ran into a solid wall of muscle and rebounded off of it, landing on the ground for the third (or was it the forth?) time that night. Before Alexa could really get a look at the man those two devils were right there grabbing her by the arms and pulling her to her feet.

"Sorry about our friend. As you can see she's in heat and a little out of it. We were just trying to get her back to the room to take care of her." Viktor said lightly, trying to sound casual.

Alexa spoke then, her voice was scratchy and her mouth was so dry she could barely separate her tongue from the roof of her mouth to speak but somehow she managed it. "No, no, _no!_ Help me, please." She whispered, praying that the man would help her.

"There ya have it boys. She just said no. So I suggest you both be on your way or I'll make that impossible for you by breaking your fucking legs." He spoke calmly, like they were just casually chatting about the weather when in reality he'd just threatened two men with bodily harm. His voice was deep and velvety sliding over her like a nice smooth bourbon and she shivered in response. There was something strangely calming about it and even though the prospect of having _another_ Alpha around should have terrified her it didn't, this one made her feel safe, protected.

While Konnor and Viktor tried to decide whether she was worth the broken legs or not Alexa took the time to really study the other man. He was well over six feet tall closer to seven really. Brown unkempt hair down to his shoulders, clad in denim from head to toe and left arm totally covered in tattoos. He was just as intimidating as the other guys had been if not more so but if he was _that_ type of Alpha why would he save her at all? Except maybe to claim her for himself and that wouldn't really be any better for her but for some reason she really didn't think that was the case. This man was her savior, he had to be.

She tried to stand up, just in case she needed to try to run away but her legs wouldn't support her weight and she started to fall again but then the man was there grabbing her up and cradling her against his body - his hard muscled body _oh god_. She groaned again, panted against his chest like, well like an animal in heat no pun intended. She could feel his dick pressed against her, the hard length of it throbbing between their bodies. Her panties were soaked through and she could feel her own moisture sliding down her thighs.

"Whoa now, okay just relax now, I got you. Why don't you tell me where to take you and I'll make sure you get there safely, alright?" His voice was softer now, gentler, vibrating through his chest and against her cheek, the vibrations spiraling through her and straight to her core. Alexa clamped her legs together, trying to stem the flow of her arousal.

"I... I'm in G6. I'm on suppressors, this shouldn't be happening. My...my roommate should be there to watch me." She forced herself to say, when all she really wanted was to rub against him and create more pleasure like those vibrations had caused. He picked her up then, slung her over one shoulder and carried her back across the quad and into Building G. Once in front of her door she told him which pocket of her backpack (where did he get her backpack?) her keys were in and he opened the door before stepping inside. He had to duck so as not to smack his head on the doorframe as he crossed the threshold into the room and set her down on her bed. The room was dark and it appeared that Bayley wasn't there.

While the man went into the bathroom to get her a glass of water Alexa managed to grab her phone from her backpack and send Bayley a text asking her where she was before he came back. He handed her the glass of water silently and she gulped it down greedily. Finally, after a few more tense moments, Alexa broke the silence.

"Thank you so much. I... I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't come along. How can I thank you? Just name it and I'll do it. Do you want money? I can write you a check, what's your name?" She was babbling now, trying to ignore every one of her instincts that told her to just jump this man and be done with it, anything to end this torturously painful arousal and she's not sure what else to say, how to thank him for saving her. The man's brown eyes are boring into hers, studying her expression and she knows he can see the tension there. She feels like she's about to burst.

"I'm Baron and I don't want your money Miss Bliss. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Do you have someone to call, to you know, help you through this?"

"Yes, of course. I've already texted him." She was praying he would believe her lie because he'd still never taken his eyes off of her and she felt like he could see right through her. Alexa caught her second break of the night when her phone went off signaling a text. She quickly read the reply from Bayley which stated that she'd gone home for the weekend and wouldn't be back until Monday.

"See that was him just now. He's on his way." She tried to make sure she looked as confident as possible because the prospect of going through this heat alone was actually terrifying.

He looked skeptical but nodded and turned to leave but Alexa reached out to stop him with a hand on his forearm. When skin met skin another wave of desperation rode over her and she dropped her hand as if she'd been burned. Baron took a deep steadying breath and Alexa realized that it must have been taking him a lot of control not to give in to his instincts to knot her.

"Wait! Baron, how did you know my name, where'd you find my pack and you still haven't told me how I can thank you."

Baron scoffed. "Please, who doesn't know who you are? NXT University's very own fairy princess. Always skipping around with your smile and your curtsies and your glitter. What were you thinking being out in your condition? What did you expect would happen to you? You can't be that naive! As to the rest of it I found your bag in the quad and I already told you I don't want your money. Some things don't need to be bought."

She'd had no idea people knew who she was or that she had a reputation around campus. She'd always tried to be exceptional both in her studies and her student relations and the fact that people didn't like her, that _he_ didn't like her was absolutely crushing. He thought she was some ditzy rich girl with an obsession for things that sparkled and the color blue, some sheltered little girl who didn't know any better than to go walking around during a heat and all of the emotions came barreling down on her at once, what had almost happened to her, Baron's obvious distaste for her as well as her apparent image here at NXT and she felt her eyes welling up with tears and her throat pricking as she tried to hold them back.

"Well I had no idea people viewed me so negatively and I had no intention of 'buying' anything, I simply wished to show my gratitude. So I thank you once again Baron, for your help. Now I'd appreciate it if you left. As you know, I'm expecting company." She said primly, once again a perfect princess despite her disheveled state and the feelings currently wracking her body.

Baron moved to the door, anger evident in the taunt lines of his body as he wretched it open and stomped out slamming it behind him. She could see that he'd still had the courtesy to lock it though, even in his angry state.

Once the door had closed Alexa's body went slack against the bed and the sobs she'd been holding in came pouring out of her. For a long while she laid there crying, fretting over how she'd get through this alone until finally exhaustion took over and she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Baron had been sitting outside Alexa's room for about three hours now mulling over what had happened and just what he should do. When he'd gotten closer and realized The Ascension (the weirdly cult like Viktor and Konnor) had Alexa, a woman Baron had shared a few classes with and had been admiring from afar, the woman that dare he say he had a crush on, he'd been so angry. It had taken everything in him not to tear them into tiny pieces but once he'd seen the state Alexa was in he knew his temper wasn't important. Making sure Alexa was safe and in the hands of a capable Alpha was all that mattered.

By all means Baron would have loved to be that Alpha. He would have loved to satisfy every inch of Alexa until the she was squirting all over his knot but he knew what she must think of him. Poor, dirty mechanic's kid here on scholarship. He was lucky she even let him touch her in order to help, she was so far out of his league and that weird resentment mixed in with the fear for her safety and well once they'd been gotten back to her room he was still simmering. In the tight confines of the room all he could smell was her wet heat and it was just too much, he'd ended been harsher with her then he'd meant to be.

Alexa had said someone was on their way to help her but he didn't want to risk someone else getting there first so he'd thought to wait outside her room until the dude got there. He'd heard her break down after he closed the door and it had torn at his gut to know that he had been part of the reason she cried. She must have cried for about half an hour before the sounds of her sobs stopped and she must have fallen asleep. All the better for her, it would be easier to wait for the guy if she was asleep. After about an hour outside her door Baron was sure that she had lied about someone coming for her, in a situation like this if you were gonna show then you'd have shown by now.

He must have sat outside her door for a total of about three hours when the smell crept into Baron's nose slowly, weaving its way into his brain till he felt he'd never be able to get the smell of honeysuckle out of his head. He recognized it immediately as the smell of Alexa's heat and the accompanying moan from behind the door just confirmed his suspicions that another spike in her heat had begun.

He knocked on the door softly, "Alexa it's Baron, are you okay?" He heard another groan from inside, this one sounding almost pained.

 _Oh no!_ Alexa thought bolting upright in bed, her stomach twisting into knots as a cold sweat broke out over her brow. No! Why was he still here?! Another stab of pain slashed her insides and her body told her that if she would just open the door and let him in then all the pain would melt away, it'd be all pleasure from there on out. _No_ , she thought to herself, Baron hated her and she'd just have to convince him to leave.

"Go away!" She shouted. _Oh really great Alexa._ He'd been out there for God knows how long and her screaming 'go away' was sure to send him scurrying. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. She tried again. "Someone is coming to help me so you just go on ahead and go now Baron. I don't need your help anymore." _Yes, you do you stubborn twit now just let him in!_

"Alexa I've been sitting out here for four and half hours. No one is coming. Now if you wanna go through this without help then that's fine by me but other Alpha's will come and you're gonna need someone to fend them off. I'll just stay out here until your roommate gets back." He said through the door.

"She won't be back until Monday and you can't stand out there for three days Baron. Plus, knowing that you're out there isn't really helping me at all either." The twisting and stabbing and ripping was nonstop now and she writhed from the pain.

"Alexa…" he called through the door, "let me help you."

She wanted to fight it, to deny his help when he so obviously despised her. He was probably only doing this so he could tell people he'd knotted that preppy bitch Alexa Bliss and _boy_ did she beg for it. At this point though the pain was so bad that she knew she'd never make it through this alone and better Baron than some other guy, he had saved her after all. She managed to get to her feet and stumble to the door, collapsing onto it. She fumbled with the lock before finally opening the door and there he was, just as dark and brooding as earlier but there was something else flickering in his eyes, concern maybe but just as quickly it was gone.

He followed her back into the room, once again closing and locking the door behind him. She made it to the bed and kept her back to him as she started to remove her tattered clothes. When she was nude she got back onto the edge of the bed, ass raised high in the air, shoulders down and face pressed into the mattress. Presenting was customary when and Omega was being taken by an Alpha.

Baron watched in silence as Alexa undressed, the scent in the room overpowering his senses until all he knew was that he had to have her and then she was on the bed, presenting herself to him, and his already hard cock got even harder at the picture she made in front of him. Her legs were spread wide, her thighs shiny with her slickness. Her tiny pink pussy was bare from what he could see and her perfectly round breasts hung down from her chest, swaying with each breath she took. He moved behind her and ran a hand over her back, feeling her tremble under his hand. He grabbed her by the hips and quickly flipped her onto her back so her legs were hanging off the bed. He could see her surprise written plainly on her face.

"B-but I thought I was in the right position, was that wrong? All the textbooks say I'm supposed to present myself to you and then you'll take me and I'll feel better. I did everything right." She said in a rush.

"Look, I don't care what the textbooks say. When I'm with a woman, in heat or not, I like to look at her face when she comes for me."

Alexa swallowed hard. "Have you been with many Omega's when they were in heat?"

He slid his hands over her hip bones, they were rough and callused but his touch on her was feather light and caused goose bumps to pop up over her arms. "A few. Enough to know what I'm doing and how to make it good for you."

"But the textbooks..."

Baron cut her off. "I told you I don't care what the fuckin textbooks say. When Baron Corbin fucks a woman he makes sure she enjoys it or there's no fucking point, ya got me?"

She nodded.

"Good." He said, and then he was spreading her legs and lowering himself to his knees in front of her. He licked a hot line up her pussy and her body clenched tight, wetness flooding out to coat Baron's tongue and chin. All it took was a few more licks and she was exploding around his tongue, tissues already so sensitive and eager for him.

As she was coming down from her orgasm he smiled up at her wickedly before licking her juices from his face. "Now we can get started."

* * *

 **A/N:** Did ya like it? Tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexa had never been looked at by someone with such desire, such passion. Baron was looking at her with eyes gone totally black, pupils blown and the few lovers she had taken over the years had never looked at her this way, like she was a morsel of meat they meant to gobble up. She'd known that her body would react to his on a biological level because of the heat but she hadn't expected an orgasm within the first three minutes. She'd not expected one at all really, never having had one other than by her own hand. Now that she'd had one though she found it easier to concentrate, some of her intense arousal having been released with her orgasm and leaving her a little more in control. He must have known it would ease her pain and make things easier for her and that was why he did it.

Baron started to undress, first discarding one heavy boot with a _thump_ and then the other. He unbuttoned his denim vest to reveal defined pecs covered by another tattoo, this one with birds and a diamond shape and other things that she couldn't quite make out. His stomach was a little less defined but just as muscular as the rest of him. She remembered the feel of being pressed up against him; all hardness against her softness and the way she had wanted to melt into him. Not all of her desire was strictly because of the heat anymore. Oh no, she wanted Baron and he must have wanted her at least a little bit otherwise why would he be here, eyes roving over every inch of her body as he undid his belt, unfastened his pants and slid them down his powerful legs, his dick standing proudly at attention upon being released from the confines of his jeans. It was long, at least eight inches long and thick, but it was his knot that scared her most. It was bigger around than her wrist and she knew that it had to go inside her. She felt a flash of fear and for a moment she felt frightened but then she remembered that her body was made for this, that she trusted Baron and that everything would be fine. He was still staring at her like he could see into her very soul and she squirmed under the intensity of it. He reached down, grasping his cock firmly and giving it two swift tugs.

"Move to the center of the bed." His voice was impossibly deep now, deeper than any human being could achieve and she followed his instructions scooting back to the center of the bed. She was of the mind to turn over as she had always been taught to do but he'd said that he didn't want that, but then again that had been before he'd made her come and maybe now he _did_ want her back on her knees. She floundered for a few more seconds before just asking, "How do you want me? Should I turn over now?"

His chuckle and the smile he shot her could only be described as wolfish. "Oh princess, you don't know how many times I've imagined you saying those words to me. Just lay back and let me take care of you."

What did he mean he'd imagined this before? He'd thought about her in a carnal fashion _before_ five hours ago and she'd never even noticed him? No wonder her thought of her as nothing but your typical oblivious valley girl. He lowered his body down next to hers and she could feel the heat coming off of his body, hot like a furnace. Being able to control himself for this long must have been hard for him, allowing her to orgasm without taking anything for himself and defying his very nature as an Alpha must have been nearly impossible; but Baron had done it, for her. Alexa reached out a hand to touch him but stopped just before she made contact, hovering just millimeters above his skin. She swallowed hard and looked up into his face for approval before grabbing his large cock full in her hand, it was so thick her fingertips barely touched when she gripped him and his knot was even thicker. He sucked in a breath and a shiver ran the length of his body before he snatched her hand away quickly.

"No, no princess. This is all about you." He moved his body over hers, weight supported on one arm as he used the other hand to grab his dick and slide it over her slippery folds, coating his cock in her juices.

Alexa hissed in pleasure at the contact and more wetness poured out of her in anticipation. Baron slid into her slowly, inch by agonizing inch and she thrashed about her bed, flinging pillows across the room and pulling at her hair by the roots. The way he stretched her, filling her already sensitive pussy, it was more than she could handle and when she had taken all but his knot she exploded around him, coming for the second time that night and seeing stars.

"That's right princess, just like that." He pumped into her steadily, keeping a quick snapping rhythm that rocked her body with each thrust. It felt so good, like tiny little fireworks going off inside her body and each one was its own new pleasurable sensation.

"You ready princess, you ready to take this knot?" He ground out as he continued to pound into her. Alexa herself had been lost to the pleasure of it and every ounce of dignity she'd had was tossed out the window the second he'd penetrated her for the first time.

"Oh my gosh, yes Baron, please. Please knot me." She was thrusting her hips up into his and he kept fucking into her and then his knot was inside her and they both let out screams of ecstasy.

She was hot and wet and clenching around him and Baron fought not to lose it right then but she looked so beautiful underneath him, hair splayed out around her, blue eyes shining up at him like aquamarines and he wanted to keep her like this for just a while longer. Wet and hot and needy; for him. But was it really for him? Baron knew that once her heat got strong enough she'd have let anyone mount her. He'd just happened to be there at the right time. She would have never let him touch her if she hadn't been desperate but that didn't matter because he was here right now and she was squeezing him just right and screaming his name while she gushed around his dick. Her tiny manicured nails raked his back hard enough to draw blood but that only added to his pleasure. He threw his head back and howled, long and loud and primal as he shot rope after rope of hot come inside her.

It would take a few minutes still for his knot to recede and Baron held himself up on arms that felt like jelly, he didn't want to crush her under his weight, she was so small, so delicate. Her arms came around him and she pulled him down on top of her, holding him close as their breathing returned to normal.

They stayed like that until he was finally able to pull out of her and when he did her face scrunched up in pain. He lay beside her and asked, "Are you okay?" While rubbing a soothing hand over her arm.

She looked at him with eyes half closed and replied, "I'm fine, a little sore but it's nothing compared to before. Thank you, Baron." And then she fell into an exhausted sleep.

Baron stayed there and held her for a while just to savor the feel of her in his arms. She fit perfectly there, her ass pressed tightly against his crotch, one hand holding the firm weight of one of her breasts in his hand, the nipple pebbled against his palm and she let out a pleasant sigh in her sleep.

The sun was starting to creep in through the blinds and Baron figured she'd want him gone by the time she got up, all the better to forget that she'd lain with someone as low as him so with one last kiss to her forehead Baron got dressed and once again left Alexa's room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

 **A/N:** If you liked it, let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

The sunlight filtering through the blinds was warming her face when she opened her eyes, a smile already forming on her lips. Alexa couldn't remember ever having felt so relaxed. Stretching her arms up over her head she arched her back and pointed her toes, working the sleep from her body. She felt a twinge of pain at her core and suddenly everything that had happened the night before came rushing back to her, flashing in her mind's eye. The pain of her heat, her close call with Konnor and Viktor. Baron saving her and carrying her to her room, his gaze hot on her body, Baron making her come with his mouth and filling her up with his cock, his knot.

Sitting up in bed Alexa turned to her right hoping to find Baron still in bed with her but the sheets were cold to the touch and his clothes were gone from the floor beside her bed. Still she called out his name, hoping that he'd just gotten up to go to the bathroom or something but silence was all that answered her.

Alexa drew her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and rested her forehead against her knees as she let the tears flow. Of course he'd gone while she still slept, he was an Alpha after all and she was just an Omega and one that he didn't even like all that much apparently. But still the way he'd acted when they'd made love, his kindness and consideration, he was so gentle that she'd honestly believed that maybe he cared for her, at least a little bit. But that was stupid. People didn't care about Alexa, they never did. They cared about her family ties and her money and what the mention of the name "Bliss" could get them. She'd been foolish to think that Baron would be any different.

 **1 week later**

Alexa was running across the quad at full speed, twisting and turning through the throng of other students occupying the courtyard. Most of them on their way to their own classes and dorms but the yard was also dotted with small groups of people just standing around. She dodged around someone in her path just a little too late and caught their shoulder, pushing her off kilter and right into the chest of someone else. She thought to plant her feet to try catch her balance but then a tattooed arm snapped out, grabbing her and holding her in place to prevent her from falling.

It took her only a second to recognize that hand and those tattoos, huge on her arm and rough to the touch but the grip on her arm was gentle. _Baron._ Her eyes shot from the hand on her arm to his face, confirming her suspicions that yes, it was indeed _him_. This was the first time she'd seen him since...well everything that had happened and she felt the blush start to creep onto her face.

"You gotta watch where you're going princess, real easy for a pretty girl like you to get into trouble." He stepped around her and started walking away, seemingly dismissing her.

He had some nerve! Leaving without saying anything before and now acting as if nothing had even happened! He owed her an explanation for why he'd just up and left like that without so much as a word and damn it she was gonna get it. She turned on her heels and started after him but his legs were longer than hers and it took her a minute to catch up with his monstrous strides. Once she was close enough she grabbed his arm and pulled with all her might, trying to get him to stop. "Baron, hey Baron, wait up a minute." He paused, barely looking at her when he spoke.

"Something I can do for you princess?"

"Yeah, you could look at me for starters." She bit out.

His eyes were swirling with anger when they met hers and she wondered what exactly _he_ had to be mad about. She was the one who'd been used and discarded like so much trash.

"I wanted to talk to you about...about what happened, between us. Why did you just leave like that, without saying anything?"

Her impossibly bright blue eyes were shining up at him, confusion and frustration evident on her face when she asked and his heart twisted inside his chest.

"We had a great night princess but let's not pretend like you actually wanted me or that you wanted people to see me leaving your room. What would your high class friends think if they knew that you'd bedded down with the trashy biker guy? Nah, princess."

She jerked back as if he'd struck her, those blue eyes catching fire until they shone like the hottest star. Her tone was sharp and succinct when she spoke. "Look Baron, I don't know where you got the impression that I'm this terrible person but you're wrong. I may not have chosen you initially but I'm glad that it was you. I'm _glad_ that it was you that I shared my first heat with because you were gentle and kind and you seemed to care about what I was feeling. Now I don't know how much of that was acting or biology or whatever but know this, I wanted you to stay." She turned around then, blue blonde hair swishing through the air as she did, and started _click clacking_ her way towards her PoliSci class (which she was now late for) and it was Baron's turn to chase after her, she was quick when she was angry.

Baron stepped bodily into her path holding up his hands to stop her.

"Alexa listen, I'm sorry about how I've acted. It's just that..." He swallowed hard and she could see his Adam's apple bob in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak and then immediately closed it.

"It's just that, what Baron? I don't have time for this."

He ran his hands through his hair, pulling at the roots before trying again.

"It's just that I like you, Alexa. I've been interested in you for a while now and I see you walking around campus with guys like Blake and Murphy and I never thought I'd have a chance with you, okay. When everything happened I was so sure you'd regret it, that you'd be upset once you weren't under the influence of the heat anymore and realized that you'd slept with me. So I left before you woke up so that I wouldn't have to see the look of disgust on your face when you told me to leave. I wanted to be able to keep the memories of how you looked when you wanted me."

He'd been pacing as he spoke, three tight steps one way before he'd turn and take three more tight steps the other way but now he stopped. He faced her and grabbed her hands, cradling them in his larger ones.

"Now, I know that I've fucked up everything royally and I really have no right to ask for another chance but I'd really like to try and make it up to you."

He could see the wheels turning in her head as she processed everything that he'd said and thought about how she would respond. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she nodded. "Okay Baron, I'll let you try and make it up to me. This Friday night there's a professional wrestling show on campus and you can take me. It starts at 7:30 so swing by the room at 7, I wanna get good seats."

Standing up on her tip toes she placed a kiss on Baron's lips and grinned before leaving him there, stunned in the middle of the quad. He'd never in a million years thought Alexa would be interested in him but she'd just offered him a shot at heaven and no way was he gonna blow it again.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Questions, thoughts, concerns? Let me know what ya think.


End file.
